Gracie Ann
by kittykat224
Summary: Jay finds something surprising that Alex had kept from her for a long time. Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Saturday morning at Jay's apartment. Jay's deadbeat father was obviously not there, and his mother was out doing some odd job to support her family. Sean had stayed the night. Jay was thinking about how Alex had just suddenly left Canada for the states about nine months ago. His thoughts were interrupted by The guys a small cry.

"What the hell was that?" Jay as annoyed.

"It sounds like someone is crying." Sean thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's like they're right outside the door." Jay suggested walking over to the apartment's tattered door. He opened the door slowly unsure to what would be behind it. When he opened it he found a small baby in a carrier with a wailing mouth. He cried even louder when he saw Jay. Jay looked down at the squirming baby and felt like he was looking at himself.

"What the…….Sean get over here!" Jay yelled.

"Why is there a baby at your door?" Sean asked confused by the sight.

"I have no clue." Jay stated. He bent over to the little baby and found a note attatched to it's stomach with tape. He gently removed it and read it aloud to Sean.

"_Hey Jay, this our daughter, Gracie Anne. She was born four days ago. That's the reason I left, but not for the states. I hid outside of Toronto until I had Gracie. I can't take care of her, I have other things to take care of. I know you'll be a great father to her. Love, Alex_." Jay finished reading with a stunned look on his face.

"I have a daughter……." Jay said looking at Sean.

"Apparently you do. She looks just like you. She has the same eyes." Sean said looking down at the baby.

"I guess. But dude, what am _I _going to do with a baby?" Jay asked stating the baby.

"I don't know but maybe you should bring her inside." Sean said knowingly.

"Good idea, hey she stopped crying." Jay said.

"Yeah." Sean replied.

Jay carefully picked up the carrier holding the sleeping baby. He carefully placed it on top of the wooden coffee table and sat on the couch with Sean looking at the baby.

"I can't believe Alex never told me she was pregnant!" Jay said angrily, but quietly so he wouldn't wake the baby.

"Yeah, I can't believe she stuck you with such a responsibility. I mean what are you going to do? We have school, who's going to take care of it? Your mom?" Sean asked Jay.

"My mom never takes care of _me_, so she probably wouldn't want to take care of her grandchild. I guess I could use the money from my job to pay for a daycare." Jay said glancing over at Sean.

"So you're keeping it? You're not going to give it away?" Sean asked Jay.

"No, I'm not going to be a deadbeat dad, like mine. I'm going to raise her. She's such a beautiful baby." Jay said smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. She's a cute baby." Sean laughed looking at Jay.


	2. Author's Note: PLZ READ!:

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated lately! I will soon I promise! I've just been really busy! Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jay woke up late Saturday night to hear the wails of a baby, his daughter. Jay moaned to himself but got up and gently picked the baby up from her crib that he found in their storage room guessing it was from when he was a baby. Jay smiled at his daughter, well Alex's daughter. Gracie looked up at him. Jay sighed. He was confused by why Alex never told him she was pregnant. Gracie Anne fell asleep in his arms. Jay placed her back in her crib and crawled back into bed, thankful that it was the weekend.

Jay woke up about an hour later around nine. He glanced over at his sleeping daughter and smiled, for once he could prove to people that he was responsible for someone else. Jay jumped out of bed as soon as he heard the phone ring. He ran into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?" Jay answered the phone.

"Hey Jay, it's Spinner. Want to hang out? Maybe go to the ravine tonight?" Spinner asked not knowing that Jay had a kid. (A/N: pretend Spinner & Jay are still friends, even after the whole Darcy-retreat thing.)

"Um, want to come over here? I have something to show you." Jay said figuring out a way to tell Spinner about his daughter.

"Sure I guess. Be there soon. Bye." Spinner replied.

"Bye." Jay hung up the phone.

He quickly got dressed and checked on Gracie who was surprisingly still sleeping. He heard a knock at the door and answered it to find Spinner.

"Hey Man. What's up?" Jay asked Spinner.

"Not much dude, you?" Spinner asked.

"Actually a lot. Here sit on the couch. I'm going to go get something to show you." Jay stated. Spinner nodded confused as to what Jay was going to show him.

Jay walked into his bedroom and took a peacefully sleeping baby out of his crib. "Hey Gracie. You're going to meet a friend of mine, ok sweetheart?" Jay cooed and smiled at the little girl in his arms. Jay walked into the living room with Gracie.

"What the…..Is that a baby in your arm?" Spinner asked with confusion.

"Yeah, apparently Alex left because she was pregnant. She dropped her off in front of the apartment, this is my daughter, well our daughter Gracie Anne.

"Holy crap, you have a daughter!" Spinner exclaimed looking over the baby in Jay's arms.

"Yep, I do. Isn't she a cutie?" Jay laughed sitting down with Gracie Anne.

"Yeah, she's adorable. Can I hold her?" Spinner asked.

"Sure, but be careful not to wake her up." Jay told Spinner seriously.

"I know Jay, I'm not that dumb." Spinner said. Jay passed Gracie Anne over to Spinner carefully. Spinner held her while Gracie grasped on to Spinner's hand. "Awww." Spinner smiled at the baby. "So what are you going to do now?" Spinner asked glancing up at Jay.

"Well, I don't know. I mean my Mom is never home, and obviously the same with my Dad. Maybe I'll put in her in daycare with some money I have. I guess I'll get a job. I mean I'm not being a dead beat dad like my father. You know?" Jay said.

Spinner nodded in approval to Jay's plan. A little Gracie Anne opened her eyes and looked at her father and a certain glow in her face made Jay realize that being a dad to this amazing kid was actually going to be fun.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's kinda cheesy. In the next chapter Emma comes back into the picture as well as Alex! Please review and thanks to everyone who has. I want at least 10 reviews before I update, lol! Thanks!


	4. AN again

AN AGAIN! Lol I really don't know if I'm going to continue this story anymore. I don't know what to write about. If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! Thanks to all of my reviewers!


	5. Srry about the mixup!

OMG I am SOOOO Sorry!! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter hehe, so here's the right one! Enjoy!!!

AN: **paps** soo much for this great story idea!

Gracie Anne looked so much like her mother, dark colored skin, and full lips. Every time he saw her he thought of his ex, Alex Nunez. She had Jay's ears and eye color, but that was about it.

Gracie Ann loved her dad, Jay. She like calling him "daddy." Gracie Ann is 4 years old now. She doesn't know who her mom is. But sooner or later, she has too meet her? Right? Gracie Ann was confused about why she didn't have a mom like all of the other kids in pre-school. She decided to ask her daddy about it one morning.

Gracie Ann ran out of her room and into the kitchen to talk to her dad. "Hey daddy!" Gracie Anne said. Jay happily scooped her up into his arm and tickled her. She started giggling. Sean was sitting next to him laughing at Jay and his adorable daughter. "Seany is here!" Gracie Anne exclaimed. "Hey Gracie!" He said smiling.

"Daddy?" Gracie Anne asked.

"Mhmm?" Jay asked wondering what her question was.

"Why don't I have a mommy? All of the other kids in preschool had a daddy and a mommy." Gracie Anne asked/stated.

"Well, it's complicated." Jay said half expecting her to ask this question one day.

"Yeah…." Sean said adding to what Jay had said.

"You're mommy is a great person, but she had other things in mind for her life instead of taking care of you." Jay replied.

"Oh, does mommy love you like you do?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, mommy loves you as much as me." He said planting a kiss on her small head of bouncy black hair.

Later on that afternoon after Sean had left Jay had decided to take Gracie Anne to buy her a new toy at the Disney Store in the mall. After she bought a new toy they went into the food court.

They got in line at a pizza place. Jay looked at the person in front of him, wondering why she looked oddly familiar. Her hair was shoulder length and was straight and sleek looking and was black. Even her figure looked familiar. When she got to order that's when he realized who she was. Her voice it sounded like Alex…. He decided he would say something to her while she was waiting for her pizza. "Alex?" He asked wondering if it was really her. Gracie Anne was watching her father talk to this woman and was confused as to what was happening.

Alex turned around and gasped when she saw who it was. "Jay?" She asked shocked.

"Hey Alex it's me." Jay replied. By now Gracie Anne was scared of this woman and was hiding behind Jay gripping his leg tightly.

"Hi.." Alex said looking behind Jay knowing it was the daughter she had abandoned.

"This is our daughter." He said pointing to the little girl behind him. Gracie Anne emerged. "Hi are you my mommy? My dad says my mommy loves me." Gracie Anne said cheerfully. Alex's food was ready and Jay had decided he'd order him and Gracie some food later. They got a table with Alex and started to talk.

"Actually I am your mom." She replied nervously.

"Yeah, hardly Alex. I'm the one who has been raising her since the day she was born. It's been 4 years and you haven't had anything to do with me or Gracie Anne." He replied slightly annoyed.

Gracie Anne looked back and forth from Alex to Jay.

"You don't understand Jay. My mom told me I had to get an abortion. She wouldn't let me keep the baby. She said if I did she wouldn't pay for me to go to college in the states.** (AN: pretend Alex has a lot of money)** I ran away to live with my cousin in British Columbia and I waited until Gracie Ann was born. I told my mom I had taken an internship there over the summer. She had no idea I didn't get an abortion. I decided I'd give you our daughter and I'd go to college and get an education. I figured if I got a degree so I could be a lawyer, since my mom was forcing me to, I'd come back to you and our daughter and I'd be able to support you and provide great things for us. It had nothing to do with me not wanting me to be a mom. I wanted to keep this little girl so badly you have no idea. I thought you were the next best thing to me." Alex said Jay letting her talk nodding understandingly.

"Wow, I had no idea. I'm sorry I was rude. I think you should get to visit Gracie Anne. Where are you living?" Jay asked.

"Well, I have an apartment not too far from yours, I was going to actually visit you guys. So she could stay with me, I'll tell my mom. I don't care what she says, I want part in this girl's life." Alex replied smiling at the little girl across from her who looked so much like her.

"Well, how about tomorrow you come on by, and we can take it from there." Jay said.

"Yeah, sounds good." Alex replied.

"So you are my mommy?" Gracie Anne asked excitedly.

Alex and Jay grinned at her, "Yeah, you're my daughter and I'm you're mommy." Alex said happily.

"Good, cause now I can tell all the kids at preschool I have a mommy too!" She said jumping up and down.

Jay and Alex laughed.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter and new pace of story! If you have any good ideas for what should happen next please tell me! I'd like 10 or so reviews before I update plz:D!!!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Plz Read!

**AN: I don't know if I should continue this story or not…there's nothing more really to write about! So if you have any great ideas please review or message me! Thanks!!**


	7. THE END! :

**AN: This chapter is set 9 years into the future, when Gracie Anne is 13 years old. This is the end, enjoy!**

Jay and Alex had been living together for the past three years. They were trying to work things out. Jay decided that today he was going to propose to her. He was going to tell Gracie to see what she thought of the idea and then go out to a fancy restaurant in downtown Toronto with Alex.

Jay walked into Gracie's now pink room, which expressed Gracie's personality. His daughter was so different now. When she reached ten she stopped being obsessed with princesses and dolls, as most girls do. She now was totally into boys, like any other thirteen year old girl, much to Jay's dismay. Her room was covered in posters of Jesse McCartney, Chad Michael Murray, and Justin Timberlake.

"Hey Gracie?" Jay said knocking on her door lightly. He didn't call her Gracie Anne anymore, Gracie had decided to drop her middle name in sixth grade, she thought Gracie sounded more sophisticated.

"Yeah Dad?" Gracie said looking up from the laptop Jay had worked hard to get her.

"Um well tonight I'm going to take your mother out and well I'm going to propose." Jay stated waiting for his daughter's reaction.

"Oh my god really!" Gracie exclaimed getting up from her bed and hugging Jay.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check if it was ok with you." Jay said.

"Of course it's ok; I've always wanted you two to get married!" Gracie said happily. Jay laughed.

Around 5:30 Alex emerged from the room Jay and her shared in a v-neck black dress. She was wearing her signature hoop earrings, but this time her big ones were replaced with small silver ones. Jay looked her up and down and smiled.

"Lexi, you look absolutely beautiful." Jay said getting up from his place on the couch. Alex smiled.

"Thanks." She replied slipping her black heels on.

"Have fun tonight." Gracie said. When Alex turned around to get her coat Gracie winked at Jay. He winked back and smiled.

"Bye sweetie, lock the door." Alex instructed her daughter kissing her on the head. Gracie nodded.

About twenty minutes into the dinner while the two were waiting for their dinner to arrive Jay decided it was time to propose.

"Lexi, I have something to ask you." Jay said getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" She questioned. He bent down on the hardwood floor and pulled a small red box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god Jay!" Alex said feeling her eyes start to moisten. People in the restaurant looked at him knowing what was about to happen.

"Alexandra Nunez, will you marry me?" Jay asked.

"Yes, Yes I will Jay!" Alex said getting up. Jay leaned in and kissed her. They could hear the applause from the other diners.

"I love you Alex." Jay said happily.

"I love you too." Alex replied kissing him.

Jay and Alex got married that spring in a nice church. They went on a nice honeymoon with the little money they had. On the honeymoon they decided they were ready for another baby.

"Jay, do you ever think about having more children?" Alex questioned sitting down on the bed where Jay lay.

"All the time." Was his reply.

"So you'd want to, you know try?" Alex asked hopefully. He nodded and a smile broke out onto his face.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's, let's do it right this time." Alex said grinning.

**Four Months Later**

Alex and Jay were on their way to the doctor to find out the sex of their baby while Gracie was at school.

"Do you want another girl or a boy?" Alex questioned.

"I really think I'd love another girl, they just seem more special." Jay replied holding his wife's hand.

"Yeah, I think I'd love having another girl." She replied.

"Well congratulations, I know you wanted a girl and you got your wish. You're going to have a girl in five months." The doctor stated smiling.

Jay hugged Alex happily. Another little girl, a little sister for Gracie-**perfect**.

It was five months later and Alex was in labor at the hospital.

"Ow!" Alex winced grabbing onto Jay's hand tightly. He winced in pain.

"Just breath Lexi." Jay said soothingly.

A doctor poked their head into the room to check on Alex. Once she had checked Alex she made an announcement.

"It's time for you to start pushing." She stated. She set up Alex and Alex looked at Jay with worry in her eyes.

He stroked her thigh.

"It'll be ok babe, I'll be right here." He said reassuringly. She nodded.

"Ok Alex I need you to push." The doctor instructed. Alex nodded and did.

Thirty minutes later their daughter was born.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful and healthy little girl here!" The doctor announced placing the baby on Alex's lap.

"Oh my god Jay she's beautiful!" Alex exclaimed to her husband. Jay looked down at his daughter than up at Alex and smiled.

"You did great Lex, she's gorgeous, just like you." He said kissing her. He rubbed the top of his daughter's small head and smiled up at Alex.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse asked. Jay nodded and did.

Later on Alex and Jay were contemplating on what to name their little princess.

"How about Victoria?" Alex asked Jay.

"Victoria, I like it." He said glancing at his daughter.

"You pick the middle name." Alex said.

"Ok, how about….Elle?" He asked.

"Elle…Victoria Elle Hogart, I like it." Alex said nodding. Their was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Alex called out. Gracie walked in.

"Hey mom." She said kissing her head. "Hey little sis." She said kissing the top of her sister's head.

"Hey sweetie." Alex said rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Gracie, meet your little sister, Victoria Elle Hogart." Jay said.

"Aww, she's adorable, I like the name." Gracie replied cheerfully.

Jay looked at Alex, then Gracie, then Victoria. He was truly happy, he was married to the father of his first born and they just had welcomed their second daughter, this time he was apart of it all. For once he felt like he was in the right place and doing the right thing.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the ideas and sorry I didn't use some of them! Thanks to all past reviewers! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
